The Lost Days (Kiyako's Story)
by Darkshadow2k7
Summary: This is a story about two changelings of Queen Chrysalis: One who is the greatest changeling of the Hive and one who is an outcast. As one tries to appease the Queen, the other tries to find her place in the world. (Note: This story is a tie-in to the Daring-Do & The Battle For The Blood Jade Emerald story)
1. Prologue

In the harsh desert sands in the hot heat, a young changeling was trekking the sands as she tries to make to the next available city. Her skin is black with dark green highlights all over her, black moth-bitten wings and her eyes are purple. Her energy was being sapped due to the fact that she is walking in the hot sun. Her body give out on her and she falls to the sandy ground. She looks up to the sky as a single tear runs down her cheek. She starts to wonder what went wrong. Why is she so different? Why she couldn't make friends? Why she was casted out by Chrysalis, the Queen of the Changelings? All she can do is remember back to the days when she was in the mighty Changeling swarms. "Those…days…" said the changeling in a weak voice as she starts to pass out. Unbeknowest to her, a mysterious figure was walking up to her. "Hmm…what do we have here?" said a soft voice. The figure picks her up and carries her to a safe place.


	2. Day 01 - Fate

On the far end of the Everfree Forest lives a black and green hive. But not kind of a normal hive like a bee hive, a wasp hive or a hornet hive. This is hive of the Changeling swarms. The changelings are insect-like creatures who have the power to transform into anyone and anything as they pleased. They are mostly hated by many ponies of Equestria and they was banished to the Everfree Forest. Their queen, Queen Chrysalis, was putting together an elaborated plot to take over Canterlot and rule Equestria with an iron hoof. She started to train her army to take over Equestria. "Those foolish ponies think that love and friendship will beat evil…well they got another thing coming," said Chrysalis in a low tone. A older changeling walks in the room and smiles at her. Her fur is total black with a small white birthmark on her hind leg, her sickly wings and light-green, and her eyes are dark blue. Chrysalis looks up to see her and smiles. "Adrysa, my dear sweet cousin. How are you?" asked Chrysalis while nuzzling her loving. "It's been a while, my loving Chrysalis," said Adrysa in a soft voice. "So what brings you here?" asked Chrysalis in a soft voice. "I've got some news you like to hear, Chrysalis," said Adrysa with a evil chuckle. "The way you're chuckling means you know a good plan," said Chrysalis in a calm voice. "Well, I've heard that in 15 days, there is going to be a Royal Wedding between a unicorn named Shining Armor & Alicorn Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, aka Princess Cadence, the niece of both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna," said Adrysa with a smile. "That's great and all, but how does that help us?" asked Chrysalis. "My plan is very foolproof. We ponynap Princess Cadence and then you can take her place and keep Shining Armor to yourself, my dear cousin," said Adrysa in a soft voice. Chrysalis thinks softly and said "Hmm…By doing that, we can have the swarm be ready for the attack. What a brilliantly evil idea, Adrysa. We need to train an army for when I signal for the attack." "Why don't you leave that to me? I can train the new recruits," said Adrysa in a calm voice. "You sure about that, my dear cousin?" asked Chrysalis. "You worry too much. Just leave everything to me," said Adrysa with a smile. "Very well, Adrysa. Make sure that the swarm will be in tip top shape for the invasion," said Chrysalis. Adrysa nods as she heads to the training chamber, leaving Chrysalis to her room. She chuckles evilly and said "This plan will work and those ponies will never see it coming!" In the lower portion of the hive, many changelings was going on their daily activities. There is one changeling who was hiding in the dark, being awfully shy. Adrysa appears and shouted "Changelings!" The changelings stopped what they were doing and looks up to Adrysa. "My dear cousin, Queen Chrysalis, is going to storm Canterlot in 15 days during the Royal Wedding. Our queen has left me in charge of building an army for when the barrier drops, we can storm Canterlot and take control of it. I want to build a powerful army and I want one changeling to be my second in command," said Adrysa in a calm voice. The changelings tried their hardest to be near Adrysa's side. She looked around and sees a pair of glowing green eyes in the darkness and grins softly. "You! The one in the darkness. Come out of there and let's get a good look at you," said Adrysa with a smile. The changeling comes out of the darkness and Adrysa gets a good look of her. She has black, moth-bitten looking wings, black fur with dark green highlights all over and her eyes are purple. She is slightly younger than Adrysa and she looks away shy. "Oh my. You're such a beautiful changeling. What is your name, my dear?" asked Adrysa in a calm voice. "It's…Kiyako," said the changeling in a calm voice. "Kiyako…a lovely name for a lovely changeling. Hmm…I can take you out on a practice mission," said Adrysa with a grin. Kiyako smiles softly as she bows at her with respect. "Meet me at the entrance whenever you're ready," said Adrysa as she heads to the entrance of the hive. The other changelings looks at her with resentment as Kiyako heads to the main entrance. Once she is there, Adrysa smiles at her and said "This mission will just be about basic transformation and being one with the crowd. I will be testing you based on your transformation, interaction, and being one like the ponies in Ponyville. Once we do this, there's no turning back. Are you ready, Kiyako?" "Y…yes…" said Kiyako in a shy voice that _almost_ rivals Fluttershy's voice. Adrysa nods as she transport both her and Kiyako to the border between the Everfree Forest and Ponyville. A few minutes later, they made it to the border and Kiyako looks around at the bright sky and colorful landscape. "Hmm…so this is Ponyville, huh? Nothing too special about it," said Adrysa as she transform into an dark red unicorn with green long mane with matching tail, ruby red eyes, and her cutie mark is a flower pot meaning her special talent is gardening. "W…wow. That's a really good transformation," said Kiyako while blushing softly. "Oh I've perfected it. It's nothing new to me, but I thank you for the comment," said Adrysa as she blushes a little by Kiyako's comment, "ok I show you my transformation. Now you show me yours." Kiyako nods softly as she performs her transformation. She transform into a light blue earth pony with curly black mane with blue highlights which is the same for her tail, her eyes are sapphire blue, and her cutie mark is a microphone meaning that her special talent is singing. "Wow! That's…amazing, Kiyako. I see you passed the transformation portion of this training mission. Not bad," said Kiyako. Kiyako bows at her and said "Thank you, master." Before Adrysa can say something, she see a chicken runs by her and Kiyako. As Kiyako looks up, Adrysa is nowhere to be found. Before she had time to react, she got bumped by a yellow Pegasus who was chasing the chicken. Kiyako looks up to see the yellow Pegasus. Her skin is yellow, both her mane and her tail are both pink, her soft eyes are green and on her flank is her cutie mark consist of 3 butterflies meaning her special talent consist of being friendly to animals. "Um…I'm sorry. I was trying to get Elizabeck back to her pen and I guess I didn't see you there," said the Pegasus while looking away shy. "Oh…it's ok. I kind of didn't see you myself. What is your name?" asked Kiyako in a soft voice. "Oh, I'm Fluttershy. What is your name, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Fluttershy in a shy voice. Kiyako tries to think up an name as her cover and said "Well, my name is Elisa Hearthoof, Fluttershy. I'm new to Ponyville and if you want, I can help you get Elizabeck back to your pen." Fluttershy looks up and smiles. "Oh, thank you so much, Elisa. I think she went this way," said Fluttershy as she dashes off to get Elizabeck. Kiyako follows after her to help her out. Adrysa, who was hiding in the bushes giggles softly as she looked on. "Not bad, Kiyako. Interaction is very vital to your missions and this will not be your last. Hearing out and helping a pony will aid your quest," said Adrysa in a calm voice. Back to Fluttershy and Kiyako, they following the tracks of Elizabeck which leads them to her being corner by a giant bear about to eat her. "Oh no! I'll stop him!" screamed Kiyako before Fluttershy stops her and said "No, Elisa. I'll take care of this one." Kiyako looks on as she see Fluttershy goes to the bear and stands her ground. The bear roars at her and Kiyako was getting nervous about Fluttershy. But she weather the roar and give the bear 'The Stare'. The bear got so scared that he ran off into the forest. Kiyako look on in disbelief as she just saw Fluttershy scared a bear just by staring at her. Elizabeck hops on Fluttershy's back and cluck softly at her. "It's ok, Elizabeck. I'm here," said Fluttershy while smiling at her. She then turns to Kiyako and said "Thank you so much, Elisa. I'm so glad that Elizabeck is back. Next time you come back to here, I want you to meet my closest friends." "That would be nice, Fluttershy. I can't wait to see them," said Kiyako with a smile. She nods as she starts to head back to her hut. Kiyako chuckles softly as she said "Well, today has been eventful." "Indeed, my young pupil," said Adrysa as she appears behind her and smile. Kiyako jumps up and falls to the ground face first. Adrysa couldn't help but to laugh at the scene. "That's not funny!" screamed Kiyako while pouting cutely. "You're cute when you pout, Kiyako," said Adrysa with a smile. She blushes deeply as she heard her calling her cute. "Oh, I almost forgot. You passed your training mission and earn the honor of being my star pupil," said Adrysa with a smile. "Thank you, master," said Kiyako while bowing at her. "Please, Kiyako. Just call me Adrysa. In fact, follow me. I got to show you something," said Adrysa as she starts heading to the beach of Ponyville. "Hey! No fair! Wait for me!" screamed Kiyako as she chases after her. Unknown to the both of them, a pair of glowing eyes looked on at the two. "Two ponies who do not belong, their friendship will soon be gone," said a voice as it speaking in rhyme. A few minutes later, Kiyako makes it to the sandy beach of Ponyville and looks for Adrysa. "Where is she?" asked Kiyako as she looks around. Adrysa tackles her softly into the sand and gets her in a pinning position. "Pinned ya!" said Adrysa with a smile. "That is so unfair, Adrysa," said Kiyako in a playful voice. They both laugh as Adrysa gets up from her and sits next to her. Kiyako sits next to her and looks at the clear blue sky. "This is a nice place, Adrysa," said Kiyako. "Yes it is, Kiyako. It's one of my favorite spots around Equestria. I come here to unwind and relax when I'm not to busy. Plus, I wanted to share this spot with you, my pupil. And this," said Adrysa as she summons blueberry cupcakes, one for Kiyako and one for herself. Kiyako gets the cupcake and eats it. "Mmmm, very yummy! Where did you get these cupcakes?" asked Kiyako as she keeps eating the cupcake. "I got it from a pink earth pony with the curly mane and tail. She's a bit of a wild and crazy one, but she can bake a mean cupcake," said Adrysa with a soft giggle. "I…I want to thank you for taking me in as your pupil, Adrysa," said Kiyako as she bows at her with honor. "Just relax, Kiyako. It's not that of a big deal. However, just because you're cute does not mean that I will go easy on you. I'll be hard on you every step of the way. Got it memorized?" asked Adrysa as she takes another bite from her cupcake. "Y…yes, Adrysa. I'll try my hardest to appease you," said Kiyako. Adrysa nods as she gets up and said "Well, it's time to RTH." "RTH? What's that?" asked Kiyako in a calm voice. "It's short for 'Return to the Hive', Kiyako. We need to get back there so that I can turn in my report to the Queen," said Adrysa. "Oh…right. Let's go," said Kiyako. The two changelings started to head back to the hive. _*On that day, I met Adrysa. On the later days, we became very close. Since that day, I've started to have some 'feelings'. What were there? Why did it come up all of a sudden? I don't know the answer to this. I just don't…*_


End file.
